


Down by the River

by Cheese_Blobby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off a song, Crushes, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_Blobby/pseuds/Cheese_Blobby
Summary: Everyday Ryan comes here. It's peaceful and hardly anyone comes here. That’s why the boy stood down by the river is so abnormal.Loosely based off of 'Bubbles' by Biffy Clyro.





	Down by the River

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen into Ryance hell lmao

Everyday Ryan comes here. The same place, same spot near the running water. Some may argue the river isn’t the best place to go. It reeks and is always too loud. Ryan, though, likes it this way. It’s a place where Ryan can be one with himself. He doesn’t have to care about the judgement of others- only he knows anything about this. 

Ryan loves his family, he really does, but his patience with them can only go so far. They never really did anything wrong; Ryan likes to have a break from them. He can only take so much of people. The stress of trying to maintain a good relationship eventually builds up. His few friends don’t question his periods of absence. They know he’s not the most talkative. They know he tends to give them fake excuses when he doesn't want to hang out. 

It’s awfully lonely by the river. Nobody really comes near it. The isolation wouldn't sit well with some. It provides Ryan with something he can rarely come by. He watches as the river flows, sat under the same pine tree. He’s sheltered from the sun (that hardly actually shines anyway). The delightful smell calms him. This tree is perfect- almost as perfect the lack of humans around there is. 

That’s why the boy stood down by the river is so abnormal. 

When he first saw the boy there, he didn't pay much mind to it. He did not recognize the tall silhouette that was just stood there. Ryan managed not to be caught up by the person stood there. They didn’t pose much distraction. 

It was only when Ryan saw him there a second time he began questioning it. This time, the boy was sat on the ground. Ryan remembered the lanky figure the boy had from last time. It was rare to see a person come back here in such a small space of time. Ryan just felt sorry about the amount of dirt the boy would have on him, afterwards.

Seeing him there a third time was just weird. He would have never expected to see him again. Nobody ever comes here more than two times- no one but Ryan. Even when Ryan goes to leave, the boy is still there. Ryan stares at the boy- the other seems to be invested in a book. Ryan wonders what also compels the other into coming down here.

When Ryan returns home, the boy is still on his mind. There is something oddly compelling about him. An abnormal force pulling Ryan’s interests into the other’s existence. He wonders what the boy is called. What does his face look like? Ryan bets his voice is smooth and calm. What’s his interests? Well reading is an obvious one, but you never know. The main thing Ryan wanted to ask: why do you come down by the river?

Even at school, Ryan wonders if the other boy attends the same place. Is there a possibility that the boy could even be in the same class as him? Unlikely, but there is a chance. Luckily, James and Nadia are around to help (indirectly) halt Ryan’s thoughts about the other. Ryan was ashamed this boy could corrupt him so easily. He needed to know why this boy seems so intriguing.

So Ryan goes back to the river. His back hits the familiar bark of the pine tree. He doesn’t relax as he normally does though. His mind is too active to even grasp the concept of slowing down when it’s moving at such a baffling speed. The smell of the pine isn’t even enough- seeming to even invade his senses. He is only concentrating on one thing: the boy. Ryan has to at least attempt to make conversation with the other. 

The tall boy does eventually arrive. He goes to the exact same place he always goes to and just… reads. He doesn’t even look into the trees behind him; doesn’t even look towards the violently thrashing river. He’s completely oblivious to his surroundings. Ryan slowly rises from his place. He needs to get over to the boy, before his confidence fails him. 

When about five feet away from the boy, Ryan stops. Crap. Why is the concept of just talking seem so foreign to Ryan? Ryan needs to do this. He would never forgive himself for chickening out of this. He takes one deep breath before continuing his journey towards the boy. 

“Hey.”

The tall boy seems to turn around quickly- the other’s expression is washed over in shock. His ocean-blue eyes capture Ryan’s in lock. Ryan can see the other’s lip quiver slightly. Yet, Ryan can’t stop being so captivated about the boys appearance. His skin is tanned- it accompanies his darker hair. He spots a small blemish of freckles running over his nose. 

“I’m sorry,” the boy suddenly states, “I don’t want any trouble. I’ll leave, okay?”

Ryan’s eyes widen in shock, “I just want to talk!”

The other, hesitantly, raises his eyebrow, “So, your not planning on stabbing me?”

“What? No! What even gives you that idea?”

“Hmmm,” the other smirks slightly, “Must be your poker face.’

Ryan’s face scrunches into confusion, “I have a poker face?”

“One I thought was permanent, until I brought it up.”

All of the original panic the boy was in was (hopefully) all gone, going by his current expression. His posture also has seemed to have calmed and he doesn’t seem like he’s about to bolt. Ryan gets so distracted looking at him that he doesn’t even hear the other speaking to him.

“You still in there?”

Ryan looks up quickly, “I-I mean yeah. Where else would I be?”

“I don’t know,” the other hums, “Hopefully still here so I can ask for your name.”

“It’s Ryan.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ryan,” Lance smiles, “The name’s Lance.”

“Well Lance,” Ryan smiles back, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.”

Lance and Ryan talked for a long while, after that. Ryan, somehow, found Lance so much captivating than before. Something about him- his appearance, his personality- just made Ryan feel a foreign emotion. Lance subtly (not so subtly) asked for Ryan’s number. Ryan, obviously, gave it to Lance. Butterflies harassed his stomach at the idea of Lance actually wanting to stay in contact with him.

Eventually, Ryan had to leave. His parents wanted him back in time for dinner- a request Ryan never ignored. Lance waved him goodbye with a warm smile and Ryan could feel his palms sweat. Then it hit Ryan, like a tidal wave. 

Ryan thought that Lance was beautiful- in personality and appearance. 

He wanted to be friends with Lance. He wanted to hold Lance close. Feel his soft skin. Kiss Lance. Have Lance under him. Hear Lance whisper Ryan’s name into his ear- Ryan must stop.

Ryan is silent during dinner. His family doesn’t pry too much into it, as he sometimes gets into these moods. His mind is at battle. Even in bed, his thoughts threaten to corrupt his very being. Ryan has never had these feelings for another male. Is that normal? The struggle almost sets Ryan off into tears. All of this over Lance. His body convulses in frustration. This is not at all like him. How can one boy mess his mind up so much? Just before he can punch a wall, his phone lights up.

-Unknown Number:-

{hey its lance}

Ryan’s frustration stops. Lance wanted a friendship with him- and Ryan wanted that too. So why not be friends? Eventually all these thoughts will go away- right? Ryan begins to type back to the other.

{Hey Lance.}

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this- I have ideas for it. If I do it might have triggering concepts (Eg. Homophobia).


End file.
